another life
by littleichigo
Summary: different setting and a different world but still naruto is a ninja, joins a new school that has all of his buddies from the anime lol! oh and this story is going to be a yoai so be forworned! lol thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!


* * *

Umm sorry every one i don't own Naruto and this is my first fanfic... it took me a long time to write lol! oh and if Naruto was mine it would so be a yaoi!.. lol but then again that doesn't really take much effort does it?

this story is where naruto is going to still have the different chakra but not to sure about him actually having the demon inside of him, oh and only a few of the people in his class are still going to be ninjas, it's obvious who the are lol! well hope that you enjoy and please review! thank you!!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Barley passing the gate before it shut close, a young man leaped through it , crushing the snow as he kept running. He dashed off to find his new classroom. Pushing past the doors and skipping steps to the third floor and his grade level, he came out side of a room that read class 1-3 year. Straightening his tie, catching his breath, and checking the number once more he knocked on the door to be let in. The still panting boy just stood there ready to be let in, however when no one answered the door even with him knocking at it again a few minutes later he began to worry.  
'What if they are like the people in my old school and are just making fun of me?'  
But as he stood there and listen he realized that he heard no sound from the other side of the door. So he knocked on the door again and waited, finally he realized that either they were in there and all dead or they were somewhere else. He entered the room unannounced and looked around quickly, there was no one in the room and there was something written on the blackboard.  
This is what it read "hello new student, and old students, welcome to your second semester of your third and final year of high school! My name is Kakashi, your original homeroom teacher is on maturity leave, however all of you shall be calling me Kakashi-sensei! For homeroom today we shall be taking advantage of the beautiful day out side, though cold as it is, so we will be meeting on the roof because they cleared it of the snow! Good day to all of those who can't read English, and for those who can you past the first test. Congratulations!" Blue eyes widened this time.  
"where's the roof?" he exclaimed frantically. panicking he sprinted out of the room and towards a window. opening it and sticking his head out he looked up and sighed in relief. the roof was right above him and he only had to jump a little ways. He then looked down, and turned pale, however if he missed it would be a three story fall and land in a pile of wet snow that would cause more harm then good. Closing his eyes and concentrating he threw himself out of the window and latched on to the ledge of the roof. Forcing his muscles to pull himself up he grunted and curled onto the ledge, catching grip on an icy chain linked fence that kept the basketballs from falling off of the roof situated basketball court.  
"Ah there he is students! I didn't think that he would take that long to translate the message, nor did i think that he didn't know how to just the stairs." this came from a tall man with bright silver hair.  
"Kakashi-sensei? a pink hair girl asked.  
"Yes Sakura?" he tilled his head but didn't change his tone.  
"Who's that idiot?" she asked pointing at the young man who had just popped on to the roof and clinging to the fence, for what seemed like, dear life.  
"Sakura!" he feinted shock, "You know that's not nice, but that idiot over there is Uzumaki Naruto. He's the new transfer student!"  
"Hahaha gezze Sakura thick as ever aren't you?" a girl about the same height as the pink hair one stated.  
Naruto was blushing by the end of the two girls bickering had stopped arguing. Then when they quit the class suddenly looked at him, and then they stared at him. The boy in question though just ignored them and sat down on the edge with his back to them. silence followed Narutos' cool actions to them, then whispers started.  
"what's he doing?"  
"Is that hair real? or is it bleached?"  
"where did he come from? Romania?"  
"what's he like that for?"  
Naruto just stared over the edge of the building trying to forget all the little things that were making him feel lonely, like them making judgment on him before they were even introduced to him. It was just like that before so this time it was going to be different at least.  
"Uzumaki-kun? would you mind coming over here? we would like to start class now." Kakashi sensei's voice brought him back to reality turning back quickly and glancing at the students he fell off of the building. he heard screams behind him but paid them no heed as he twisted his body like a cat and caught the sill of the window. Flipping he threw him self over and into the window. He walked towards where the staircase that he hadnt spoted before was and put on his mask. the mask that hid all of his pain the one that was of false and bright, hopping up the stairs he came out and started laughing. while he was laughing at the students that had gathered at the edge of the building to see wither or not he had died in the fall. there were a few students that didn't seem worried at all and they were all male. one had hair kind of like a pineapple and was sleeping, one had long dark hair and was next to another kid but with raven colored spiky hair, another with dark sunglasses, one with short red hair, and at last then there was another but this time he had a dog in his lap.  
"Wow for an elite school you guys sure are sucker's hahaha!" the class turned to him.  
"we thought that you had died!" someone shouted.  
"But didn't you guys read my personal info?" Naruto seemed confused, like they didn't know something about him like they should have. "Because if you did you would know that i'm a NINJA!" he went into a funky pose that rock lee does.  
Most of the student did an anime fall.  
"Umm well yes. Class let Uzumaki-kun introduce himself." Kakashi-sensei turned to Naruto, "would you like to introduce yourself?"  
"umm do i have to?" he questioned. Kakashi gained a strange look in his eyes and the stated,  
"Uzumaki-kun i suggest that you introduce your self other wise i might say a few things you don't want me to." the odd look that he gained in his eyes caused Naruto to feal unsettled.  
"umm okay then sensei! haha..ha...haaa... ummm well, let's see. Ah yeah i was born in japan and then i lived here for about two years before my parents started to go over seas for umm.. business! They took me with them and i've lived in about ten different countries over the past 15 years.. so that means i'm 17 now! And i'm Ninja! perv-sensei taught me the ways of the ninja!" he looked to kakashi to see if he wanted Naruto to add anything else to his self introduction. kakashi just hung his head for a moment before he came back to Narutos side and asked.  
"Alright, does any one have any questions for Uzumaki-kun?" hands shot up in the air before the question was even finished. kakashi looked around a moment before chosing the kid that had a dog with him, "Okay kiba-kun ask away." with that kakashi once again moved to the side and gave naruto the spot light.  
""Uzumaki! are you japanese?" the thought was finally put out there, the thought that many of them had been thinking of but were to afraid to ask, afraid of seeming impolite.  
"wow," naruto just looked at kiba for a moment before stating something on his own mind, "you are the first person to ask me whether or not i'm Japanese, i mean even after people found out that my blond hair and blue eyes are natural (some peoples hands went down with this comment) no one has ever asked me that... you really speak your mind don't you kiba?" Naruto paused for a moment before asking, "so what was the question again?" He cast a pleading glance at a bemused kakashi.  
"alright then kiba i think that's enough from you," kakashi interjected, "so what other questions do you have for Uzumaki-Kun?"  
the pink haired girl raised her hand and kakashi called on her. "yes Sakura-san?"  
"what are your test scores like?" half the class was wondering them selves because Naruto seamed like a complete idiot.  
"well i don't really know i only just returned to japan and i haven taken the national exam yet..." he looked confused at his own explanation.  
"Well he has to have some level of intelligence if he's here in this class with us." this came from the boy with long dark hair and lavender eyes.  
"OH WOW!" every one turned again to Naruto, "your hair is so pretty!" the class did anime falls because narutos eyes had gone wide and were shining with pure joy and admiration. naruto continued to shock them when he continued, "I would love to have long hair like yours but my caretaker told me that i would look like a girl if i did so!" thinking about what he would look like all of the class agreed that even though he was handsome he would look like a girl with long hair because of his large beautiful eyes. many of the people started blushing as indecent thoughts popped up in to their heads.  
"okay then is there anymore questions that you have for Uzumaki-kun?" intergected kakashi looking slightly pink himself.  
"Oh umm sensei! sensei!"  
"yes?"  
"naruto where have you been over the last 15 years? you said that you just got back here from being away that long.. do you even remember what japan was like before you left?"  
"umm no not really i mean i was only two when i left but i like to think sometimes that i remember what it was like living here with my parents and being a peaceful family... "he trailed off in the end but came back loudly "but i did live in America and Germany, oh and also Spain and new Zealand too... but then again i have lived on every Continent including Antarctica, though that was only for a few months, it was to cold for any of us." the student were shocked that naruto had been to so many places but what had left a larger impression on them was how sad naruto had looked when he was talking about his parents and him living together as a family. the recovering class though now had more questions to ask him and with out waiting for their sensei to call on them shouted out, "how many languages do you speak?"  
Naruto thought for a moment before he answered, "well i speak English, German, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Korean, Manderin, and umm little bit of lots of other languages too... i only speak enough Japanese talk in a regular conversation!" Naruto laughed at this. Many of the students looked at him as if he was crazy because it seemed to them that he was fluent in the language that they were all speaking.  
Another hand shot up, "Sensei! sensei! i have a question!" this came from the blond girl that was arguing with Sakura-san before, and before Kakashi could answer she blurted out her question. "Uzumaki-kun! what do your parents do?"  
"do?" naruto looked confused for a moment before he replied, "well they don't do anything, hahaha i don't know how they could i mean they're dead after all." narutos grin showed no pain but neither did it show any happiness either as if he had never actually known his parents, as if they had been strangers to him. His answer, it was just there, now hanging in the air, causing many people to feel uncomfortable around the apparently dim Naruto.  
"umm well class it think that those questions will be it for now so lets go back to the class room, homerooms over anyways and it's starting to get chilly out here." and he didn't mean just the wind that was biting into their sides. The class got up and shuffled towards the door to get out of the wind, they hadn't even realized that they had been cold till their sensei had mentioned it. only a few knew why, it was because of the blond boy that was a mystery to them, the way his chakra flowed around him and spread to others wasn't normal. not normal at all.


End file.
